Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»
|author=Sterling HersheySterling Hershey Blog: "Star Wars Wednesday — SWRPG: Edge of the Empire Beta Announced!" |editor=Andrew Fischer |cover artist= |illustrator= |penciller= |inker= |letterer= |colorist= |publisher=Fantasy Flight GamesFantasy Flight Games News: July 2013 "Set Your Course for Adventure: The Edge of the Empire: Core Rulebook Is Now Available" |release date=5 июля 2013 |media type=Твёрдая обложка RPG Geek RPG Database: Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook * Trouble BrewingAnitolis Game Room: 26 July 2013—Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Masters kit (review) |pages=448Barnes & Noble: Star Wars: Edge of the Empire RPG Core Rulebook by Fantasy Flight Games product description |dimensions=8,50 (ш) × 10,9 (в) × 1,2 (т) дюймов |weight=3,8 фунтов |isbn=978-1616616571 |genre=Справочник для ролевой игры |issue=SWE02 Fantasy Flight Games online store: Product Details—Star Wars: Edge of the Empire |canon=C-canon |era=Восстание |timeline= |series=''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' }} Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» ( ) — официальное пособие для одноимённой ролевой игры. В своём составе имеет дополнительную игру приключенческого жанра — «''Trouble Brewing». Дата выпуска 5 июля 2013 г. 11 октября 2013 г. опубликованы часто задаваемые вопросы и список опечаток для корректной трактовки правил игры.Your Guide to the Galaxy'' Аннотация Отправьтесь в мрачные, смелые приключения, где мораль — ничто и ничего нельзя знать наверняка. Промышляйте контрабандой в мирах Внешнего Кольца, собирайте награды за преступников в тенях Корусанта или попытайтесь основать новую колонию под наблюдением Империи. Вселенная «Звёздных войн» — в ваших руках. Данных свод правил — это сердце и душа вашей кампании под названием «Edge of the Empire». 448-страничная книга содержит всё необходимое для проведения полноценной ролевой игры: * Введение в ролевые игры вселенной «Звёздные войны»; * Простые правила для быстрого создания и улучшения всевозможных героев; * Чёткое описание навыков и талантов; * Удобные схемы оружия, снаряжения, приборов, звездолётов и транспортных средств; * Правила конфликтов и войн, а также и чувствительных к силе изгнанников в кампании «Edge of the Empire». * Обширная справочная информация по «Звёздным войнам»: системы, законы и преступные организации; * Огромное количество советов для ГМ, как создать и развернуть кампанию «Edge of the Empire»; * Полноценные приключения для жанра экшен! Появления * 41-VEX * Ведж Антиллес * Борга Бесадии Диори * Босск * CH-1 * Лэндо Калриссиан * Дарт Вейдер * Otu Del * Денгар * Боба Фетт * Sona Fey'lya * Ecclessis Figg * Geordi Hans * Grabow * IG-88 * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Jovel Nial * Kappo * Kir Kanos * Джодо Каст * Оба-Ван Кеноби * Logron * Lowhhrick * Matwe * Mills * Лея Органа-Соло * Oskara * Палпатин * Pash * Coson Pero * Rels Pero * Sasha * Sinoca Meeku * Tray'Essek * Орра Синг * Люк Скайуокер * Хан Соло * Puggles Trodd * Unidentified female individual (Mills's cousin) * Unidentified governor (Ord Mantell) * Unidentified informant (Mills) * Unidentified Sienar Fleet Systems executive (Ryloth) * Зим * Йода * Зукусс |creatures= * Avian * Банта * Beldon * Рососпинник * Fish * Гундарк * Крайт-дракон * Лилек * Майнок * Ранкор * Rawwk bat * Ронто * Сарлакк * Slug (creature) * Velker |droids= * Дроид * Кибернетический мозг * Дроид-убийца серии HK * Labor droid * Протокольный дроид RA-7 * Remote * Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 * Self-service unit |events= * Войны клонов * Галактическая гражданская война ** Битва при Явине * Hutt–Xim conflict ** Battle of Kessel (Xim) |locations= * Галактика * Celanon Spur * Колонии ** Tapani sector *** Fondor system **** Фондор ***** Fondor City ***** Верфи Фондора **** Nallastia * Центральные Миры ** Кореллианский сектор *** Кореллианская система **** Станция «Балансир» **** Кореллия ***** Corona House ***** Коронет ****** Ряд кораблей с сокровищами ***** Золотые пляжи ***** Kor Vella ***** Tyrena **** Дролл **** Селония **** Талус **** Тралус ** Gandeal * Кореллианский путь * Кореллианский торговый путь * Корусант * Коридор ветра смерти * Дуро * Энтралланский маршрут * Gandeal-Fondor Hyperlane * Гарос IV * Gentes * Джеонозис * Хот * Пространство хаттов * Внутреннее Кольцо * Дуга Кесселя * Кессельский торговый коридор * Куат * Среднее Кольцо ** Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант *** Система Сверкающий бриллиант **** Орд-Мантелл ***** Freelonn ****** The Chance Cube ***** Savroia ****** Lucky Detooa's ***** Ten Mile Plateau ***** Worlport ****** Century Lane ******* Throw Me a Bone ****** Lady Fate Casino ** Система Й'Туб *** Нал-Хатта **** Бильбоуза **** Jiguuna **** Qedriga *** Нар-Шаддаа * Муунилинст * Ootmian Pabol * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Беспин **** Беспин ***** Облачный город ****** Bespin Motors facilities ****** Port Town ***** Life zone ***** Тибаннополис ***** Ugnaught Surface ** Сектор Арканис *** Система Тату **** Татуин ***** Анкорхед ***** Каньон Нищего ****** The Needle ***** Бестин IV ***** Форт Таскен ***** Дворец Джаббы ***** Юндленская пустошь ***** Logron's desert farmstead ***** Мос-Эйсли ****** Кантина Чалмуна ****** Док 94 ****** Спидеры космопорта ****** Jabba's townhouse ****** Otu Del's Custom Pods and Swoops ***** Мос-Эспа ***** Mos Shuuta ** Сектор Гаулус *** Система Рилот **** Рилот ***** Сады летающих скал на Рилоте ***** Кала'уун ***** Roancu **** Рилот (звезда) ** Сектор Кессель *** Система Кессель **** Кессель ***** Гарнизонная луна ***** Kessendra ***** Spice Mines of Kessel ** Мау * Pabol Hutta * Pabol Sleheyron * Pii II * Pii IV * Римманский торговый маршрут * Shag Pabol * Sisar Run * Триеллусский торговый маршрут * Варл * Дикое Пространство |organizations= thumb|220px|Ambushed stormtrooper * Индустрии Аракид * Astroserver Industries * Athakam Medtech * Atlas Corp * Барон-администратор * Bespin Motors * Беспинская крылатая стража * BioTech Industries * Bipod ** AA20 Marksman bipod ** XA Classic bipod * Чёрное солнце ** Виго * Индустрии БласТех * Гильдия охотников за головами * Капитан * Chedak Communications * Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company * Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация * Corellian Personal Defense * Великий Совет хаттов * Crozo Industrial Products * CryonCorp * Оружие Цзерки * Diktat * Dolmax * Fabritech * Fondor Starshipwrights Guild * Galactic Arms * Галактическая Империя ** Комиссия по охране Нового порядка ** Галактический Император ** Имперская армия ** Имперский департамент военных исследований ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Штурмовик ** Имперское бюро безопасности ** Мофф * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат ** Верховный Канцлер * Gandorthral Atmospherics * Губернатор * Империя хаттов * Промышленные автоматы * Межгалактический банковский клан * Джедай * Рыцарь-джедай * Kaminoan Armorsmiths * KesCorp * Locris Syndicated Securities * MechBlaze Tracking Corporation * Арсеналы Мерр-Сонн * Min-Dal Company * Miradyne Limited * Mitrinomon Transports * Nallastian movement * Neuro-Saav Technologies * Ord Mantell government * Oriolanis Defense Systems, Limited * OutlawTech * Pocket Tech * Pretormin Environmental * Rhinsome Tracking Corporation * Альянс за восстановление Республики * Флотские системы Сиенара * Корпорация «Соро-Cууб» * Tagge Company * Tenloss Syndicate * Torjeka * Империя Зима * Zikon Optics * Zone Control |species= thumb|180px|An enraged Trandoshan * Аквалиши * Барабелы * Ботаны * Деваронцы * Дроллы * Дрессельцы * Evocii * Ганды * Джеонозийцы * Готалы * Граны * Люди * Хатты * Иторианцы * Джавы * Лутриллианцы * Кел-доры * Клатуинцы * Мон-каламари * Куаррены * Родианцы * Селониане * Салластанцы * Тойдарианцы * Трандошане * Народ песков * Тви'леки * Угноты * Vippit * Вуки |vehicles= [[Файл:SlaveI by samburley-EotECR.jpg|thumb|230px|The Slave I]] * Аэроспидер ** T-16 skyhopper ** Аэроспидер T-47 * Крупный корабль * Cloud car ** Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» * Корвет ** Корвет CR90 ** Корвет типа «Мародёр» * Краулер землекоп ** Песчаный краулер * Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» ** Раб I * Грузовой корабль ** Blue Flare ** [[ILH-KK Citadel-class civilian cruiser|ILH-KK Citadel-class civilian cruiser]] ** Лёгкий грузовой корабль ** YKL-37R Nova Courier *** Lucky Guess *** YT-1210 light freighter *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 **** Krayt Fang *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-2400 * Фрегат ** Фрегат DP20 ** Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» ** ''Star Galleon''-class frigate * JumpMaster 5000 * Лендспидер ** A-A5 speeder truck ** Лендспидер X-34 * Personnel carrier * Шаттл ** Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» * Скиф ** Грузовой скиф «Банта-II» ** Luxury sail barge * Гравицикл ** Гравицикл 74-Z * Звёздный разрушитель ** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ** Звёздный суперразрушитель *** Палач * Звёздный истребитель ** Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» ** Истребитель «Плащевидный» ** Ударный корабль GAT-12 «Скипрей» ** G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighter ** Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln ** Z-95 «Охотник за головами» ** Z-95-AF4 «Охотник за головами» * Свуп ** Flare-S swoop * Транспортный корабль ** Action VI transport ** Средний транспорт GR-75 ** Space Master medium transport ** ''Wayfarer''-class medium transport * Шагоход ** AT-AT ** AT-PT ** AT-ST ** AT-EST exploration walker * Яхта ** Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 ** ''Starwind''-class pleasure yacht |technology= * 3R heavy weapon tripod mount * Actuating module ** 97R enhanced blaster actuating module ** Heavy blaster actuator ** X440 blaster actuating module * Броня ** Мандалорская броня ** "Protector X" law enforcement armor ** "ShadowStalker" assassin gear ** Броня штурмовика * Armor accessory ** Enhanced optics suite *** Anq-Y enhanced optics suite *** Full-spectrum optical enhancer *** MULTI enhanced vision system ** Heat shielding *** 3100 Firebrand suit *** Model 451 heat exchanger *** "Salamader" thermal shielding system ** Heating system *** DL87 armor enhancement *** Model 00 heating system ** Optical camouflage system *** Flicker displacement field *** "Ghost" optical camouflage system *** "Smokescreen" stealth system ** Strength enhancing system *** "Brute" strength enhancer *** Myomer strength enhancer system *** Xr5 Power Assist * Barrel ** 3300 Hawkeye sharpshooter's barrel ** 800 barrel ** 8405 spread barrel ** Augmented spin barrel *** 234X augmented spin barrel *** HH780 HotShot barrel *** Model 213 Perforator barrel ** KX756 marksman barrel ** Model 70 spread barrel ** SB4 shortened barrel ** SBSS reduced length barrel ** WQ80 barrel * Binoculars ** Макробинокль *** Электробинокль **** "Longsight" electrobinoculars **** Model 3 Imperial Army electrobinoculars **** Model TD2.3 electrobinoculars * Бластер ** Бластерный пистолет *** Бластерный пистолет DH-17 *** DL-18 Blaster Pistol *** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет **** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 **** Model 434 blaster pistol **** Model 44 blaster pistol **** SE-14 blaster pistol **** Бластерный пистолет SE-14C *** Карманный бластер **** Model Q2 hold-out blaster pistol **** Бластер штурмовика-разведчика ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка A280 *** Бластерный карабин **** Карабин EE-3 **** Valken-38 blaster rifle *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 *** Heavy blaster rifle **** Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **** RT-97C heavy blaster rifle ** Энергетический арбалет ** Автоматический бластер *** Тяжёлый автоматический бластер E-Web *** Лёгкий автоматический бластер Т-21 * Bola * Дыхательная маска ** Маска-антиоксидант ** Roamer-6 breath mask * Комлинк ** Long-range comlink * Кибернетика ** Borg Construct Aj^6 ** Cyberarm Mod V ** Cyberarm Mod VI ** Cyberlegs Mod II ** Cyberlegs Mod III ** Cyberscanner limb ** Cybernetic eyes Mod III ** Cybernetic Weapon Enhancement Mod VII ** "Duraskin" implant ** Immune implant Mod I ** Implant armor Mod V ** Repli-Limb Prosthetic Replacements ** ScanMaster Arm ** Synthlimb blaster * Dataslate * Дефлекторный щит * Disruptor ** DX-2 disruptor pistol ** Дезинтеграторная винтовка DXR-6 * Energy cell * Engine ** Гипердвигатель * Скафандр ** Froz 350 complete gear set ** ScorSear 200 survival kit ** Standard X space suit * Farm * Огнемёт ** Auxiliary flamer ** "Firestorm" under-barrel flame projector ** Model C-22 flame carbine ** Model CR-24 flame rifle ** XR14 Sunsear flame projector * Flare * Flechette * Forearm grip ** 14A detachable pistol grip ** AG44S ergonomic tactical foregrip ** Model 9 forearm grip * Fusion lantern ** Powermax fusion lantern * Glove ** Shock glove *** X-21 shock glove ** Weighted gloves * Световой стержень * Защитные очки ** Scanner goggles *** B3 scanner goggles *** Luminator scanner goggles *** X-2000 scanner goggles * Абордажный крюк * Граната ** Ударная граната *** C-10 stun grenade ** Осколочная граната *** C-22 fragmentation grenade ** Thermite grenade * Гранатомёт ** Relby-v10 micro grenade launcher ** Under-barrel grenade launcher *** "Thumper" under-barrel grenade launcher *** "Viper" under-barrel grenade launcher *** XA203 auxiliary grenade launcher * Heavy weapon power assist * Голокрон * HR12 power harness * Гидроспаннер * Jammer ** 1x-Hail comm jammer * Ионный бластер ** Destructive Electromagnetic Pulse 2 ion carbine * Ионная пушка ** Планетарная ионная пушка * Реактивный ранец ** Реактивный ранец Z-6 * Лазер * Лазерная пушка ** Турболазер * Световой меч * Lock * Медпакет ** FastFlesh medpac ** First Responder medpac ** GLiS Emergency Medpac ** Survival medpac * Melee weapon ** Топор ** Brass knuckles ** Гадерффай ** Halberd ** Нож ** Силовая пика *** Контроллер СП ** Копьё ** Staff *** Cortosis staff ** Виброоружие *** Виброклинок **** Double vibroblade *** Вибросекира **** BD-1 Cutter vibro-ax *** Vibrofist *** Вибронож **** Treppus-2 vibroblade *** Вибромеч **** Damask-4 duelist sword * Microphone * Missile ** Guided missile * Ракетная пусковая установка ** PLX-2M portable missile launcher * Motivator * Навигационный компьютер * Блок питания ** Blaster pack * Протонная торпеда * Арбалетная стрела ** Flash quarrel * Radiation suit * Rebreather * Репульсор * Rifle * Scanner ** EnhanceScan general-purpose scanner ** GenScan ** Industrial mineral scanner ** Portable scanner *** RFX/K Medisensor * Scrambler ** Mark 5 comm scrambler * Датчик * Slug * Пулевик ** Slugthrower pistol *** Striker projectile pistol ** Slugthrower rifle *** 6-2Aug2 hunting rifle *** Adventurer slugthrower rifle *** Dressellian projectile rifle * Космическая станция ** Звезда Смерти I * Звёздный корабль * Генератор поля невидимости * Stimpak * Stun * Оглушающие наручники ** LSS Bind-1 * Surveillance tagger ** Observer Mk. I ** SureSnoop * Tactical three-point sling * Telescopic optical sight ** 480.x1 multi-optic sight ** 80Z telescopic optical sight ** Model 40 Marksman scope ** Model 44 combat optical enhancer ** XAD Omnisight * Термальный детонатор ** Термальный детонатор класса «А» * Притягивающий луч * Turret ** Лазерная турель * Warhead countermeasure * WW480 weapon harness |miscellanea= * Alcohol * Альдераанцы * Ale * Algae ** Unidentified phosphorescent algae (Bespin) * Algorithm * Инородцы * Architect * Убийца * Астероид * Astrogation * Атмосфера * Backpack * Бакта * Bank * Bartender * Чёрная дыра * Чёрный рынок * Blaster gas * Телохранитель * Кость * Bounty * Охотник за головами * Brass * Brothel * Кантина * Столица * Казино * Пещера * Chance cube * Город * Clan lord * Clothing * Consumables * Coolant * Кореллианцы * Кореллианский чёрный жилет * Экуменополис * Плащ * Клонирование * Кабина * Мошенник * Кореллианские кровавые полосы * Corellian spiced ale * Кортозис * Галактический стандартный кредит ** Credcoin ** Credit chip * Криминальный лорд * Currency * Desert * Доктор * Dry dock * Ear * Engineer * Exile (punishment) * Explorer * Глаз * Фабрика * Farm * Firefight * Fishing * Фондорианцы * Food * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Ощущение Силы ** Чувствительность к Силе ** Светлая сторона Силы * Fringer * Fuel * Gadgeteer * Gallon (measurement) * Азартные игры * Glit-biter * Glove * Greel wood * Бортовой стрелок * Ангар * Hangover * Родной мир * Гуманоид * Гиперпространство * Гиперпространственный маршрут * Imperial credit (Galactic Empire) * Infrared * Jubilee Wheel (game) * Junk dealer * Километр * Жемчужина крайт-дракона * Kuati * Языки ** Двоичный язык ** Основной галактический язык ** Хаттский язык ** Джавский язык ** Таскенский язык ** Тви'лекский язык * Правоохранительные органы * Лекку * Lesai * Световой год * Конечность * Лорд * Mantellian * Наёмник * Горняк * Минерал * Горная добыча * Фермер-влагодобытчик * Спутник * Nallastian * Туманность * Нерфопас * Noble * Operative * Оборонно-разведывательный дозор * Руда * Outlaw tech * Pearl * Пилот * Пират * Планета * Планетоид * Poison * Politician * Pourstone * Тюрьма * Prisoner * Programmer * Космос * Сабакк * Негодяй * Scholar * Scoundrel * Разведчик * Разум * Shadowport * Shipyard * Рабство * Ледоруб * Контрабандист * Smuggling compartment * Снайпер * Космопорт * Космолётчик * Раса * Спайс ** Глиттерстим ** Глиттерилл ** Рилл * Звезда * Звёздная система * Steam tunnel * Стимулятор * Swamp * Swoop racer * Technician * Телепатия * Террорист * Thief * Тибанна ** Spin-sealed Tibanna gas * Торговец * Дерево * Troop * Unarmed combat * Universe * Вспомогательный пояс }} Сноски и примечания Ссылки * Official website Категория:Справочники Fantasy Flight Games Категория:Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Категория:Справочники 2013 года